I Miss You
by rEvengeIsSwEeterThAnlOve
Summary: He was not able to resist the temptation. He gave in and lost her. But no, she would not be just quiet about it. She'll strike back until she's contented. Even if it means giving all of herself. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Since my imagination is running wild again, I have the urges to write another crazy fic. My other stories are ON HOLD. I'm sorry; I won't be able to continue it just yet, because I really lack inspiration as of the moment. I really hope that you enjoy this new fan fic. Comments, suggestions are mostly welcome, for this story HAS STILL NO PLOT. Trust me, I'll gladly embrace your ideas and in turn, would be given the rightful credit for the work. Read and review please =))

DISCLAIMER: I HAZZ NO CONNECTION TO KISHI.

"I am happy!"

The pink-haired actress answered the interviewer gracefully, not failing to deliver a genuine smile.

"_**I really am" **_She thought inwardly.

After all, who wouldn't be? She got her dream house, a job she loves, a successful movie, a great face and body, a good family, nice friends, and of course, her drop-dead-gorgeous-sexy-loving-faithful-almost-per fect boyfriend.

"I must congratulate you with your movie, along with your co-star, Sasuke Uchiha. A certified blockbuster indeed!

"Ohh! Thank you! Our team really worked hard.

"You used to have cute, girly roles before. A while ago, we saw a daring side of you; the love scene was a shock too! Did it somehow strain your relationship with Mr...?

The reporter was so eager to know her answer, his focused was intense, the studio was filled with suspense. At this, Sakura just laughed and answered with confidence.

"Sasori? He was very supportive. We even workout together! As an actor himself, he knows that it's just job, and at the end of the day, we would come back to where we are supposed to be. It's just a matter of a give and take and of course, trust. We actors need to maintain professionalism"

"Thank you for your wonderful answers and time, Ms. Haruno! It is a pleasure having you. And now, back to the news."

Reaching for the remote to turn the TV off, the red-head was immediately pulled back by his lover. Once again, it is another lazy day for the high-profile couple. Ice cream, junk foods, soft drinks, chocolates, burgers, and fries were on the messy table, soon to be eaten.

"Hmm... come back here" Sakura encircled her arms on his neck and captured his lips once again. They had been kissing for around 20 minutes.

"Seems like you still haven't got over your sexy role, have you?" Sasori smirks at his girlfriend. She giggles like a kid.

"Naahh. I just missed you. So much! And of course, I have to make up with you, right?!"

"Shit! I'm the luckiest guy in the world! But remember, you're also lucky because you are my girlfriend. You have the most handsome guy in the world!"

"Wow, the Sasori-Talent! I would be the luckiest girl in the world. You just have to do one thing"

"And what is it, babe?" He said seductively and leans forward.

"Go do the dishes."

"YOU BITCH!"

"HAHAHA JERK!"

And that's how their lazy day goes. They would usually run around the house, break furniture and stuffs. After all, having fun is what they really want. They completed each other, and believe that they have all they need. Sasori and Sakura's relationship did not changed that much from the very first day they met.

**_Flashback_**

_Sakura Haruno. Aside from being known as an actress, she is also known to have relationships which unfortunately, do not last._

_And at this very moment, she's having another break-up, none other than with the famous Sasuke Uchiha._

"_I saw you kissing her!" Sakura shouted hysterically, not able to control her emotions._

"_Hn" Sasuke responded. This even made Sakura's anger grow strong._

"_Now what? You're just going to respond like that? You treat me like trash, you bastard!" She started hitting his chest, trying her best not to cry. No. She would not show that she is weak._

"_We were rehearsing! Who wouldn't want their movie to be perfect?!" Sasuke finally blurted out._

"_In the bar? After shooting hours? Wow. You must really love acting, huh? I heard that there was no scene there for you to make out. Well, I'm not stupid, Sasuke. You know what, cut the bullshit. I won't believe you."_

"_Yeah, lets cut this damn relationship off. This is probably the reason why your past boyfriends won't last with you. You're so possessive and controlling. I really won't blame them if- AHHH"_

_Sasuke was not able to finished his sentenced. She just kicked him on the balls. Now, he is experiencing probably the worst pain in his life as he is about to lay down on the ground. __**"KAMI, this is more painful than the break up itself!"**_

"_You know what, asshole? It's a shame that I even dated you. Oh and PS. The was probably my best and strongest kick. Good thing I played soccer huh?" with that, she left, head held high._

_Sakura knows that she has to hurry up. She can't control her tears already. Running in the hall way, she didn't care whoever sees her. After all, they are in their building, so only a few people are there. She kept running until she reached the roof deck. Going straight to the glass rails, she took her shoes off and held on the railing. _

"_BAD LUCK, YOU SHIT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE?! YOU DAMNED SHIT! I HOPE YOU GET CURSED YOURSELF YOU DIRTY LITTLE SCUMBAG SHIT!" Sakura shouted with all her might. Now, tears are finally coming out. She didn't know that somebody was watching her._

"_I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU FUCKING CHOOSE ME. I KNOW I'M PRETTY AND ALL. ARE YOU JEALOUS?! WELL DON'T BE, BECAUSE FINE. YOU WIN! YOU WIN!" she bend her knees, letting her emotions eat her. _

"_I know I'm possessive or controlling or suffocating. But it's just that, I really love him.. I really do. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM . *sob sob* AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING SAY THAT TO THAT ASSHOLE DAMN IT!"_

_He raised one of his eyebrows. This brat woke him up. And now what? She is crying for Kami's sake! While complementing herself! Is this kid still normal? He continued to watch her, still not standing from the beach bench. _

"_I GAVE MY ALL. I REALLY DID. YET WHY?! WHY DID HE LEAVE ME? I SUPPORTED HIM AND EVEN THOUGH I SAW HIM FLIRT MANY TIMES BEFORE, I JUST OVERLOOKED IT. AM I NOT ENOUGH? AM I NOT DESIREFUL? SEDUCTIVE? OR EVEN BEAUTIFUL? WHY DO I HAVE TO COMPETE EVEN THOUGH HE'S MINE! WHY?!" after this, she appeared like she's getting ready to jump From the 12__th__ floor of their building. __**"Goodbye world"**_

"_Hey BRAT, if you're going to jump from there, you would not die you know? You have a head that is too thick to be damaged."_

_Startled by this, she quickly got away from the rails and look back to find the owner of the unknown voice. Searching a little, she found a guy, with his sunglasses, lying down comfortably and was just staring at the sky. She started to go near him._

"_Are you watching the whole time?" she tried to ask firmly, hiding all traces of embarrassment. ! She wanted to die even more now._

"_You know, there's a pool in here, why not try to jump in there?" he ignored her question, still not bothering to look at her. _

"_What are you talking about? I..I-I WAS REHEARSING! YES, REHEARSHING FOR MY NEXT PROJECT"_

"_Hmm..? I believe there's no such scene required for you to rehearse that" Damn. Sakura founds herself in the same situation as Sasuke._

"_What do you know?! I don't even know you, and you don't look like you know me. You just can't butt in in my business!" _

"_Ohh I think I do have the right" finally, he sat up. Sakura only glares at him. This jerk is arrogant. _

"_I'm Akasuno no Sasori. You're next leading man for your film" Finally, he removed his glasses. Hazel meets surprised jade orbs. _

_HE IS SASORI FOR KAMI'S SAKE! One of the top stars in their country! Whoever who does not recognize him would probably belong to another planet._

"_Stop staring, you'll drool" Sasori smirks. He knows that this girl is just like any other. However, Sakura's reaction surprised him. He never expected anyone to say something like this to him:_

"_Uhm.. I really am sorry, but.. Who are you?" she asked, feeling embarrassed. She.. She would not dare to show again in front of him!_

_And the red-head actor just twitched. This brat._

**_End of flashback_**

Soooo?! How was it? :DD I would probably update this one more, prolly cause it's summer vacation~ hihihi pardon my crazy thoughts! I'm just inventing things along the way. But please do read and review! 3


	2. Chapter 2

HEEY GUYS! I'M BACK!  
Thank you so much to those who took their time to add this story to their favorites, reviewed and even just read this fic. *giggles like a kid!* Imagination is running wild again, so therefore, i shall write for you guys! 3 Me is sorry for grammatical errors and stuffzzz. I haz no patience editing this so much. Lewls~

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SASORI /3**

Waking up with the person you love the most is one of the best things in this world; and as for Sakura, she experiences every bit of it now. She knows it was all worth it. All her pains and her sacrifices. Moving on was not easy, especially if you see your ex everyday. But Sasori; yes, Sasori, made it possible for her.

_Continuation of Flashback_

"_You.. You really don't know who am I?" The red head, stunned, asked the pink haired girl._

"_Well.. You said you are Akasuna no Sasori, so maybe, I do know your name" Sakura answers innocently. _

"_You did not attend the conference. You were supposed to, you know. There are a lot of busy people who went there, like me. Unfortunately, you did not even bother to show up. You should know the limit between work and personal problems"_

_Sakura was holding it all. She just had her break up, her embarrassing scene and now, this? She was pissed! Pissed because he is lecturing her like her manager, Kakashi, was supposed to do so but he never did (he is always missing in action) and feels humiliated because she knows that he is right. Personal issues should not be involved with work. Yet, Sasuke. Ohhh that jerk. He just ruined her. She wondered how she would handle being in the photo shoot with him tomorrow. Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she forgot Sasori was there._

"_Hey. Brat. Are you listening?"_

"_Ah- wha- what?"_

"_I said, the press conference would be later. Thanks to your manager's pleading, you were given another chance. You better not messed this up, brat. 4PM at the plaza. Make sure you show up." Sasori just ordered her around! They are not even friends! This arrogant old jerk. He'll see. He'll really see how Sakura rolls._

_Going back to her penthouse, Sakura removed her coat. She knows what the story would be like. It's about two lovers who decided to run away, become thieves and all rich. _

"_**Ohhh. Our new drama requires a bit of action" **__her inner commented while they scan the files._

"_I know. It's pretty interesting, especially when that old jerk is the lead. He's new to us"._

"_**You better get ready, girl. Go prepare yourself and forget the Uchiha bitch!"**_

"_It would be better if you just won't remind me of him."_

"_**Oh. Sorry. Hehe"**_

_Sakura went and prepared herself for the press conference. She wonders if the news about her break up came out already._

"_I'm ready" _

_She exhaled before getting out of her limoscene. Soon aftessr her driver opened the door, flashes of camera devoured her. It was followed by countless media personnel with their microphones and recorder, asking questions at the same time. Her body guards protected her and made her safety arrival at the plaza's entrance safely. Sakura indeed was stunning in her short, red, halter dress that showed her hourglass figure. Her skin looks so white and supple, even up-close. Her make up was not much, just a little bit of blush and she's ready to go. Her updo gave her a simple, yet a sophisticated look. Her 3-inche heels gave her the height she always wished for. Ohhh how she loves heels! All in all, she just looks amazing. Every man would gladly have her as his wife. Yet, life isn't that perfect for her in the first place. Every blessing seemed to have a hidden bad luck in it. She shrugged away those thoughts and just focuses on the event. _

_And she saw him. In a black tie and suit. He looks so damn handsome! His red hair, his hazel eyes. Sasori was waiting for her. He looks bored to death though. She approached the man, giving him her big, fake smile._

"_Hey!" Sakura greeted him._

"_What took you so long brat?! You're 10 minutes late. I hate waiting."_

"_Ohh come on, old man! It's not my fault why there is traffic! Besides, it looks like they just finished setting up the place just now, so how bad can it get?" Sakura answered with her big cute eyes._

"_Whatever." Sasori's action surprised the girl as he offers his arm, inviting her to slip her into his._

"_Come on, brat. How many times do I need to tell you? I hate waiting!"_

"_Yeah yeah. Let's go!"_

_They entered the plaza's huge hall together, their arms locked with each other. Camera flashes welcomed them. They walked until they reached their respected sits. The interview started as several, now-already-calm reporters asked them questions about their new movie. It was going so well until one interviewer asked Sakura an uncomfortable question._

"_Ms. Haruno, I see that you are not wearing the necklace that Mr. Uchiha gave you. Is there any particular reason for that? _

_It was dead air for a few seconds. So the news about their breaking up depends on her whether it comes out now or not. The reporters gulped. Some cleared their throat. Her co-actors looked at their lead actress._

_5..4..3..2.._

"_I guess I was just busy these days that I forgot to wear it. I'm sure that Sasuke would understand" she smiled. She could not let the world know what happened. She's still hoping. __**"Maybe.. Maybe there's still a chance**__." Maybe after a night or two, Sasuke would call her and come back to her arms. She knows that just a simple sorry from him would mean forgiveness. She is always weak when it comes to him. She would be angry at him when she finds out he's flirting with other girls, but it would soon be gone after he talk to her. That's how she loves him. And she hates herself for that. For being so weak. For being so good to him. After the press conference, she immediately came home. She was in no mood to join the crew's dinner. After taking a bath and all, she lied down on her bed, messaged him and is waiting for his reply._

_1 hour passed.. "He would call later"_

_5 hours passed "I'll just have to wait more"_

_8 hours passed "Just a little more.."_

_9 hours passed.. "I'll talk to him tomorrow"_

_She did not sleep at all that night._

_The awaited photo shoot was today. Sakura arrived at the set, and was surprised when Sasuke was already there. Today's outfit was simple. Just a black tank and their designed jeans. After getting dress, they went to shoot their photos. It wasn't awkward or anything, after all, it was work. As the photo shoot ends, not a single word was even uttered between them._

"_**I just need to talk to him.." **__Sakura grabbed the opportunity. They were heading to the building's parking lot._

"_Sasuke.. We need to talk. Would you come to my house?"_

"_What for? You said you wanted to end it. Why chase me now?"_

"_Please. Just hear me out this time. Sasuke.. Please?" Her puffyy eyes are visible. It's obvious that she was crying the whole night. _

"_Alright." he agreed and start off his engine. She was riding his car too, and on the way to her place, silence ruled them._

_As they arrived, Sakura prepared the wine glass and served the wine. She did not know where to start._

"_Hey. Are you going to talk or not?" Sasuke asked._

"_Sasuke.. I really didn't mean what I said. I really, really love you, and I'm sorry if I said those harsh words. Would you like to start a new with me?" she asked leaning forward._

"_Sakura.. I really don't know. I just don't feel for you anymore." He said standing up. Sakura grabbed his hand. She wish that this is all just a dream. A bad dream and she would soon wake up. But no. She felt her chest hurting, suffocating her. She tries her best to stop him, and she's willing to do even if it means begging._

"_Sasuke.. No. Please NO! I'll be good, I'll do my best to be perfect. Please don't leave me.. Please Sasuke" She started to cry. Still, this did not stop the Uchiha from leaving. He was about to walk away when Sakura embraced his leg to stop him from leaving._

_Sasuke sighed. This is going to be hard. He bend in his knees so he could face her from her level._

"_Listen Sakura. There are a lot of great guys out there. I'm sure I am not worthy of you. Just let go already."_

_With this, Sakura kissed him. She was desperate. Her only wish was for him to love her and she wouldn't mind offering her body to him. Sasuke was starting to be carried away. You can't blame him, he is a boy. In his teenage years, where his hormones are at their peak. _

_He started to respond. The heat was building up between them. Rough kisses soon replaced the soft ones. She was on the top of him, kissing him passionately and giving her all._

"_Sasuke. I don't care if there are greater guys out there. He's not you. Sasuke? Please.. Will you stay with me?"_

"_Yeah" That came out as an involuntary answer. He was just caught up in the moment and he did not thought of the consequences. _

_And with that, she gave away her greatest asset._

_She woke up and find herself alone in her bed, naked. She remembers what happened and can't help but to smile like an idiot. Sakura wondered where Sasuke is. They had taken their relationship to the next level, and that's because she trusted him too much. He said he would stay by side! She looked around to see where he is, but he is nowhere to be found. _

"_**Maybe he just went out. Might as well prepare our food!"**_

_She dressed up and went to the kitchen to prepare a little feast. She knows how to cook, for she planned to be the greatest girlfriend ever, all for the Uchiha. After an hour, she was done. She waited for him. When another hour passed, she's starting to worry. No news from him. She texted him, and waits for his reply. There was none. She tried to call him, but to no avail. She tried calling Naruto, Sasuke's best friend. And it was her luck, or so, she thought._

"_Hey Naruto, have you seen Sasuke around?" _

"_Sasuke? I thought you guys break up!"_

"_Yes, but we did reconcile just a few hours ago. Hey, have you seen him around?"_

"_Sakura.. Don't do anything stupid after hearing this.. But I think it's best if you break up with him right away.."_

"_Huh? What's happening? Is something wrong? Why are you saying this? Sasuke said that he would stay by my side!"_

"_Sasuke's with me right now.. And he's all over Karin.. Making out.."_

_From those words, Sakura's world begin to crumble and everything became blur. _

_Then, there was just .beep._

_For 2 days, she just lied down on her bed. Sakura does not care anymore. She just wants to die. She just wants to be alone. She just want the world to leave her._

"_**We should have been a doctor first . I mean, our grades are great! You're not really stupid you know, you were just blinded." **__her inner told her._

_Sakura did not response. She was just looking at the ceiling. Her body was at its worst. Her hair unruly and tangled, her lips dry and cracked, her body not fed or taken care of, her eyes puffy from all the crying and of course, her well being dead. Silence filled the place. Only her phone's ringtone filled her home whenever someone tried to reach her. But no, she won't answer. She would let the battery run dry and it would be over. Or so, she thought. _

_An angry knock was heard. Followed by loud squeaky arguing voices._

"_HEY FOREHEAD! YOU BETTER COME OUT THERE OR ELSE WE'LL BREAK YOUR DOOR!" Ino! No doubt it was her! Sakura did not respond just yet. She knows it is chaotic outside her house and going out now may not be the best decision. She just went near the door and look at it like it's a dangerous thing._

"_HEY INO, YOU BETTER CALM DOWN OR ELSE I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Tenten's voice soon followed. _

"_You two, please calm down. We just talked about that this would be a peaceful overnight right?"_

"_Wait. Overnight? Are they going to stay here without even my permission?!" Sakura asked herself. Now is the time to go out. She takes a deep breath and opens it. _

_Silence. They did not expect her to open the door this early._

"_Hey.. We brought you your favorite foods and drinks" the invaders said all together, each holding two bags, giving the depressed girl their I-tried-my-best-smile-for-you-so-be-grateful smile._

_She pouted. Then smiled. These girls are just the best._

_They are all childhood friends. Aside from being actresses, they have their girl group. They can be considered as idols or even rockstars, for they know how to really play. They were discovered by their managers, Kakashi and Gai while playing on the streets, intentionally a just for fun event. After several screenings, they debuted and are still considered as the best group in Japan._

"_Come on, lets have a group hug!" well, if one has a problem, they always do this. They may not be blood related, but they know for sure, they are sisters._

"_I miss you guys. I really do.." Sakura said sobbing. She and Hinata, 22 years old, are the youngest in the group while Tenten and Ino are a year older._

"_We miss you too, Saku-chan" Hinata said hugging her friend._

"_I really don't like to ruin the moment… but Sakura.. You smell.." Tenten said, careful of her words._

"_How many days has it been since you've taken a bath?!" Ino questioned furiously._

"_I-I really don't know.." Sakura answered. But this time, not embarrassed. She's with the best girls in the world!_

"_Hey don't jump into the pool okay?! Take a bath first" the yellow haired girl instructed her._

"_Ohh we'll see about that!" Sakura begun to run into her penthouse's pool. Moments later, two girls trying to hold back another girl jumping into the pool could be scene. Ahh.. Life's good at this moment for them._

_After swimming, jamming in their band room, watching movies, playing games, they were all wasted. Sakura's place is a good one. After all, they wouldn't have problems financially- her parent's being a doctor and her being an actress. She just have to keep her promise to her parents._

"_**When I have all my fun, I promised with all my heart! I'll go to the best med school here on earth!" **__She remembered yelling that to her parents. Maybe in a year or two, she'll be satisfied and leave the country to study medicine. She knows she'll have no problem academically. A valedictorian has higher chances of getting into good schools, right?_

_Sakura stared into the corner, while drinking her red wine. Her place is a mess but she don't mind. She had the best time of her life after all. She realized all of her mistake. She shouldn't have beg. She shouldn't have gave him her treasure. But it was all too late. She could do nothing now, right? No matter how much she would worry and regret , it won't change anything. That's why she decided to stand up again. No, she would not forget about that. That would serve as her life lesson. She would just make that damned Uchiha regret what he lost. _

"_Saku-chan?" Hinata called for her softly, while rubbing her eyes._

"_Hina-chan" Sakura smiled at her._

"_I heard about your next project. It's with Sasori-san right?" _

"_Yes. I met him. He's sososoooooo arrogant!" She answered, giving all her sour expression._

_Hinata giggled. She really finds Sakura adorable at times like this._

"_I know him, Saku-chan. He's a good guy, and he's fun to work it. You probably don't know this, but a lot of girls are jealous of you. Sasori-san is as popular as Sasuke-san"_

"_OH.. I see. Weird that I don't know him! HAHA! He was so surprised when I said "Who are you?"_

"_You should really turn your TV on once in a while Saku-chan!"_

"_Hehe. Ok ok, next time!" _

"_I know you won't be able to move on just yet. But Saku-chan, Sasori-kun's there for you, you may not know it. He's really caring. I hope that you could be good friends with him."_

"_Good friends indeed"_

_Ahh.. Hinata.. Sakura loves it when she calls her "Saku-chan". Such a sweet and caring friend! When it comes to advices, Sakura always listen to Hinata. After all, she thinks before she talks. There's also something about this girl that lets people put their trust on her. She emits an aura that she wouldn't judge you right away. Sakura's lucky. She met the young fine Hyuga._

**_End of__ flashback_**_  
_  
"Hey hon. Why didn't you wake me up?" Rubbing his eyes, Sasori asked his girlfriend.

"I just want to look at you. You're just so cute!" She then squeezed his cheeks, earning an ouch from the red haired actor.

"OUCH that really hurts you know. Good morning!"

"LET'S go! Try our best in work work work work!"

"Heh. You really know how to make me smile"

"I know, my love. I know" With that, she smiled, did a sexy pose and entered the comfort room. Sasori just sweat drop, and was dragged into reality when Sakura's pointer finger came out of the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to join me, Hunny?" She tried animate her hands seductively, but failed.

"Hahaha! I'm coming baby! I'm coming"

"Ohhhh you're so perverted, old man!"

"What?! Brat! You're the one who's perverted!"

And once again, it is another morning for our beloved couple. Life can't get any better for them.  
**_No insecurity. No doubt. Just love and comfort. Dear fate. Please just don't fuck them up._**

Now that's my longest chapter ever. The characters are a bit errrrrr? Hyper? xD HAHHAH *giggles* I hope you love it! I'm amazed by the number of visitors, but it would cheer me up a little if you guys would glady review :)) THANK YOU GUYS! PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys, how are you? this is the 3rd chappy of I miss you. I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to apologize, in advance, about the names of stuffs HAHAHA lol. I'm not good at giving names, I find it crap sometimes whenever i name things so yeah. I hope you forgive me xD lol. Please read and review so that I would be inspired to update more :))

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL OF MY STORIES: I ONLY OWN MY IMAGINAZIONN**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"IRENAYO~"

" CUT! And that's a wrap everyone!"

The whole crew cheered as they finished another music video of "GIRLS ." They decided to appear as a band for this time, instead of their usual dance videos.

Exchanging their "Great job, everyone! Thank you for taking care of us!", they were all satisfied. This day was just so full!

"AH! I'm tired! My whole body hurts!" GIRLS' drummer, Ino complained. They had been shooting all day long. "I'm hungry! I'm so hungry! I'm going to die! Somebody! Feed me!" laying down with her guitar, Sakura touch and caress her poor stomach. . As GIRLS' main vocalist, her throat should have hurt more than her tummy

"We need to celebrate! Let's go hit the drinks!" GIRLS' lead guitarist, Tenten, suggest.

"Aren't we tired?" And their last member, the bassist, Hinata, questioned.

"OH come on, Hinata!" Just a little bit of a bath and we're fresh!" Tenten encouraged her. Being the persistent member of the group, they know they have no choice but to comply.

"Alright. Fine Tenten-chan!"

"ALRIGHT! 7:30 guys! Ino, bring Sai! Hinata, bring Naruto! Me of course, I'll bring my lovy-dovey Neji! And Sakura, you bring Sasori!"

"IT'S A DATE!"

Arriving at the exclusive bar, Sakura and Sasori, as usual, are late.

"Hey guys, it's 8 already! Why only arrive now?!" The hyper blonde questioned them. Naruto is certainly a "mood brightener."

Kissing his cheeks, Sakura said her apologies with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Naruto! I'm really tired so I fell asleep!"

"I kept waking her up for about ten minutes. I had to cook burgers for her to wake up. See how unique she is? Sasori joined the conversation, while giving Naruto their bro-code pat.

"I know the feeling Bro! But Sakura, you really look nice today!"

"Only today?" Sakura pouted. She looks so cute and sexy in her short black dress!

"Just kidding! Now let's go in!"

As they are walking inside the luxurious club, Sasori whispered to Sakura.

"You always look beautiful and sexy, you know?"

She giggles. His occasional whispers never fail to surprise her and make her feel special.

"And you, wearing that coat and tie, makes you look so hot too"

Sasori smirked then peck her shortly on the lips. It's time to have a reunion with the Akatsuki too. Sakura sat with the girls, while Sasori sat with his friends for a while.

Akatsuki are also called the big-nines, the veterans of media. Each has their own talent and contributes to the success of the group. They belong to the TOP ENTERTAINEMT, along with actress Karin and actors Suiguitsu and Juugo. The 3-famous siblings, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari became a part of the group a year after.

GIRLS, along with FLAMES, are members of STAR ENTERTAINMENT. FLAMES have Sasuke as their lead vocalist, Naruto as their bassist, Neji as their lead guitarist and the ever-so-lazy-was-just-forced-to-join-the-group-for -incredible-drumming-ability, Shikamaru. FLAMES is just the boy-version of GIRLS and fans are dying to see them perform together. Sai, one of the most successful painter and model in Japan, is also part of this company.

However, unlike GIRLS who have all their members become actresses, Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones who entered the world of acting.

"Thank you, thank you! I would like to thank everyone for attending to my surprise and out-of-the blue party. This was actually, supposed to be, just about drinks, but I think that we should celebrate. I am really surprised that all of AKATSUKI'S members are here! I would also like to thank Karin, Suiguitsu, Juugo, and Gaara, Kankurou, and especially Temari, my dear friend, for making it and making Shika happy!"

Shikamaru smiled while hugging Temari tighter. He knows, he knows. Being sweet and all is not his thing, but he misses Temari so much that he could care less about what others would think of him. Ahh! The power of love! Going back to Tenten's speech,

"You guys are one of the best! All drinks are on me and all foods are on Neji!"

Neji just sweat-drop on his seat. He wasn't informed on any of this, and knowing that Tenten is on the stage means that there is no stopping her.

"However. This party would not even be possible without our two good friends, Sakura and Sasori. Thank you guys for giving all of your best for the past two years! You made it possible for STAR and TOP's rotten rivalry turn into a healthy competition after your first movie together, which is, until now, the highest movie grossing EVAAHH! Now to end my "calm" speech, I must close it with "LET'S PARTYYYY"."

And so, the music starts to rumble.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

People were having fun. Old friends met each other, dancing, drinking and whatever. They love being wasted. Sakura was looking for Sasori and saw him with his friends. She smiled and excused herself first. She needs fresh air for a moment.

Going up to the rooftop, she thanked God that it is empty and quiet. This day is one of her happiest, and yes; She's scared that, maybe, it will have a big negative comeback.

"_I shouldn't think like this."_ Shrugging all of her bad thoughts, she sighed and was startled when somebody spoke up.

"I see you still like going to these places."

Turning around, she turned to face the person who spoke.

"Yes. The moon's pretty. I like that, Sasuke."

"Does it still remind you of Ryu?"

Sakura bite her lips. Ryu was supposed to be her son. With Sasuke.

"Yes..."

"I still sulk about that, you know. You didn't tell me you were pregnant."

"What for, Sasuke? What's the use of telling you? Nothing would change anyway"

Sasuke sighed while approaching the girl.

"You want a smoke?" he offered her.

"I think that would help me clear my mind now."

2 years ago, Sakura had a miscarriage. It was during her and Sasori's taping. The stress was just so much and she had not slept for 3 days. Sasori decided to take her home because she looks pale and painfully thin.

_*** Flashback ***_

"_I-I still need to go to our practice room. We need to practice our dance" _

"_Hey brat. Look at yourself. Your burning up and you did not have a decent meal once. It's time for you to rest."_

_Carrying her to her penthouse, Sasori was able to open her door thanks to her help. He then lay her down in her sofa._

"_Hey brat. I'll look for some food and blankets."_

_She did not respond. She just looks like she's in extreme pain. Suddenly, she screamed._

"_AHHHH. He-help! It hurts!" she crumpled her body._

"_What happened?!" Sasori rushed to her side immediately._

"_Sasori.. It hurts.." her voice was just a whisper._

"_Come on, I'll bring you to the hospital!"_

_A few moments later nlood is coming out her and going down on her legs._

"_What the hell, Sakura?!"_

"_Is it yours?" Tsunade interrogated. Working for the most prestigious private hospital for years, Sasori chose her to become his private doctor._

"_What?" His eyebrows arched._

"_Is the baby yours?"_

"_She's pregnant? And no, it's not mine."_

"_Isn't she your girlfriend?"_

"_NO! she's not. I think I know who the father is though. What happened to the baby?"_

"_Gone."_

"_We need to tell Sakura. And this must not go out."_

"_I know."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_What?"_

_Her world crashed. She knew she was two-and-a-half months pregnant but she did not expected it to end so fast. She took supplements so that her body and her baby could manage. Her baby bump was not that noticeable yet, so she did not worry back then._

"_I'm sorry, my dear. But you have to be strong. You should name your baby before we burry him Sakura. I'm so sorry for you.."_

"_I understand... But I like to be alone for now…"_

"_Okay. Ring me if you need anything."_

_As Tsunade went out, Sakura cried. She failed as a lover. Now, she even failed as a mother._

"_I'm so sorry, Ryu, my baby.. I'm so sorry.."_

_Her life was again. A messed._

_The next day…_

"_Hey. Morning" Warm hazel eyes looked at her. Sasori was already there at her side._

"_Oh. Old man. You're here."_

"_You don't have to insult me right in the morning, you know?"_

"_Heh, It just keeps me alive." With this, Sakura close her eyes. She must not cry in front of him again. _

"_I named him Ryu… I believe his a boy" she added, still keeping her eyes closed._

"_I'm sorry for your loss. I know I shouldn't step over the line, but is Uchiha the father?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Does he know that you're pregnant?"_

"_No…"_

_Sasori sighed. This situation would be hard for Sakura, but Sasuke has rights about their child, even though he's not with her._

"_We need to tell Uchiha about that, you know. I'm pretty sure you know that's the right thing."_

"_I know, Sasori. I know.. I just don't know how to tell him, Sasori…"_

"_I.. I will tell him for you." Sasori knows that he shouldn't be involved. But he couldn't leave this girl alone and that irritates him. He knows that he has to help. And him, telling Sasuke the loss would lessen Sakura's burden. Getting his phone, he composed a text messaged._

"_She just had a miscarriage. She named your son, Ryu. Talk to her if you want to. She needs you."_

_He felt a pang of ached in his heart. _

_Sasuke did not bother to show up in the private burial. Sasori and Sakura were the only ones in there._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sitting her in her sofa, it was Sakura's time to speak up. _

"_You must be thinking that I'm easy, huh?"_

"_I believe that your actions have reasons."_

"_To tell you the truth… I'm so ashamed of myself right now... I'm so ashamed that you're seeing this… I hate it... I feel so dirty… I feel so used… I'm just a pure failure…" she said in a monotone manner and begun hitting herself._

"_I tried my best to save Ryu, Sasori.. I also did my best to love Sasuke.. Yet why? Why are they gone now..?"_

"_I'm sure. That there's some guy out there. Willing to accept everything that had happened. I'm sure, Sakura. You could start a new, you know? The important thing right now is that you should be releasing all of your emotions. You're not in your right mind right now. So just cry.. Just cry for now.."_

_So she did._

_And that guy turned out to be Sasori._

_*** End of Flashback ***_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasori finally noticed Sakura's absence. Where is she?

"Hey. Did any of you saw Sakura?" he asked the Akatsuki.

"No, not really!" Tobi said, gulping another wine.

"Yeah, I saw her actually. She went to the rooftop!" Itachi answered.

"Thanks, Bro."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scanning the area, Sasori noticed two figures, one was obviously Sakura, but the other one was being blocked by building materials. He went closer and held his breath when he finally realized whom Sakura is with.

"You still haven't changed." A deep voice finally broke their silence.

Sakura took a puff from the cigarette. She does not like smoking, but it definitely helps her at times like this.

"I have. I owe it to Sasori."

"I see…"

"How about you, Sasuke? Have you changed?" She looks at him in the eye.

"I'm still the same."

"That's so bad."

"It's not that bad, Sakura.

"Tsk. Go imagine."

A moment of silence. Both were just busy inhaling the smoke from their sticks.

"Sakura. Can you forgive me?"

"For not showing up to Ryu's?"

"For everything."

"Forgiving is hard, Sasuke. Bur I did. I was able to. But I will never forget."

"Aa. Sasori. You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes." a flash of smile.

"More than you love me?" Sasuke look at her, with soft, vulnerable eyes.

Sakura sighed, looked at the sky, then stared again into his eyes and answered firmly:

"Yes. I love him, more than you. More than anybody else."

With this, Sasori turned around and started to go back to the party, a smile plastered on his face.

"_I'm one lucky ass."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura decided to go back to the party, leaving Sasuke behind. She was surprised when people were now slow dancing. The ambiance completely change! How did the wild and happy bar turned into a romantic one? She saw her friends dancing with their dates and felt happy.

"_Wait. Where's Sasori?"_

She begun to scan the area, but was surprised when somebody grabbed her and dragged her in the dance floor.

"Sa-Sasori?"

"Yow."

It was their first time to be actually dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Sakura also just realized how astonishing and handsome Sasori looks. She can't help but blush a little.

"Hey." Sakura said quietly.

"Hn?"

"Do I smell?"

_This brat. Way to ruin the atmosphere. _

"I can handle."

"Sorry.. And thank you."

No more questions were asked after that. That's just how they are. They were staring at each other's eyes when Sasori just suddenly blurted:

"I love you."

"What?"

Sasori sighed. Sakura's eyes widened, still dazed from the red hair's sudden express of emotion. It was her first time to receive those words, for he was never expressive with those cheezy lines.

"I won't repeat that."

"Idiot" she was starting to cry

"What the… What the hell are you crying for?"

"You're such an idiot.." Crying like a kid, she started to punch his chest lightly.

"What the hell did I do?!"

"You said those words randomly. I wasn't even ready, I wasn't even pretty! It was even my first.."

"What? Did Sa-"

"Nahhh.. What's important is that you're here. I need a tissue, my mucus is starting to overflow."

"You're like a kid. Wait don't sneeze in my coat! Hey! Hey- AHHHH"

"Sorry"

"Tsk. You have to pay for it. When we get home."

"Tse. Wanna go home?"

"Yeah."

And with that, they squeak away from the party. They know that their friends could handle it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was awakened by her phone's ring tone. Someone's calling her. She gently pushed her lover's arm away from her and covered her chest with their white blankets. She answered her phone, knowing that Kakashi's the one calling.

"Hey"

"Sakura. Your next project would be with Sasuke. The reason why I'm calling you now is I want you to be prepared. I know you've worked with him before, but with Sasori at the scene, I know it would be hard for you. I'm trusting you three to gather yourself and put on your best act."

Sakura froze. This project. It.. It would be alright, right?

"I understand. We'll see you later for the briefing."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know, i know. This story has a lot of flashback but that's simply how it is :)) R&R people!


	4. Chapter 4

i'VE BEEN UPDATING! Thank you for your reviews, especially to ClearylyImYourSatlker who diligently reviews after each chappy. Thank you for the views and enjoy this chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: WE'RE GOING TO PERFORM LIVE! (KINDA) I DONT OWN NARUTO! WE'RE GOING TO PERFORM LIVE! (MAYBE!) WE COVER SONGS OF SCANDAL, FLOW, PARAMORE, ETC ETC! just communicate with me by whatever method if you wanna hear it!**

On their way to their briefing, silence only filled them. Sasori already knows that the three of them would be working together. Professionalism would be hard to maintain at this point for them, honestly.

"Hey. You alright?" He asked his girlfriend while driving, patting her checks lightly with his forearm.

"Yes. I'm just sleepy."

"You sure? Would you be comfortable working with me and him?"

Sakura smiled. So Sasori has been worrying.

"Yes. Work is just work. Besides, we trust each other more than anyone else, right?"

"Yeah."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Hey Sasuke, you alright?" Naruto asked his best friend while eating his ramen.

"Sure." The raven haired boy replied, maintaining his cool.

"You could have rejected this project, you know? It'll be hard."

"No, not really. Billions of dollars await me after this movie."

"You arrogant son of a bitch!"

"I'll be going now." Sasuke left his apartment.

"_I'll hit this big time."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Arriving at the TOP STARS' building ( I know, I just merged the names of the 2 company T_T I'm sorry about the name), Sakura sighed. This is it. Somehow, she knew that this project would be a hit, but there's also something that's been bugging her ever since this morning. Sitting in the conference room, she greeted Kakashi, who is unusually early.

Jiraya would be the director of the movie. Who knows what would happen there?

"Thank you brats for not being late today! As the main cast of the my awesome le sexy movie, let's all welcome Sakura Haruno, Akasuna no Sasori and Sasuke Uchiha for the lead roles."

A dash of loud clap was heard.

"I have a surprised for you, though! After being gone for two years, she's back!"

A girl with a reddish-brown hair enters the room. She has brown eyelashes that matches her hazel eyes. Her skin is so white and her face is so perfect with her soft features. Wearing a pink halter blouse with her jeans, she looks fresh from America. Her looks would be enough for her to be proclaimed as Ms. Japan.

"Let's all welcome Ayumi Mizako! She'll be part of this movie too!"

"Jiraya!" Kakashi was not able to hold it. But soon after that, he apologized.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and seemed to be confused. Kakashi just closed his eyes.

Sasori froze. _"Yumi"_

"Hello everyone, you can call me Yumi. I'm excited to work with you!" Ayumi introduced herself in front of everyone, while locking her eyes with Sasori's.

Everyone started to noticed that the two are just staring at each other. Somehow, something's really wrong.

"Please do not involved personal issues with work. I hope we have a great time. Let's start briefing the script!"

"Hey old man, you alright? Did I missed something?" concerned, she asked his boyfriend.

"I just need to go to the comfort room."

"Alright…"

Sasori reached the comfort room and look at the mirror. He looks startled. Suddenly, he screamed.

"_Why do I have to work with her? Damn. I hope this will not mess up."_

He washed his face and went back to the set. Then he saw Yumi, with Sakura and Sasuke, talking. No doubt about it, Yumi's prettier than Sakura, but nevertheless, he loves Sakura more than Yumi.

"Hey guys." He joined the three.

"Oh Yumi, this is Sasori. I believe that you haven't-" Sakura was not able to finished her sentence as she was cut off by the newcomer.

"We've met. Don't worry, Sakura. Nice meeting you again, Sasori. After two years, huh?"

"_Two years? About that time I've met Sasori." _Sakura thought.

"Same to you. It was nice knowing that you are getting along with my girlfriend."

"I know. She's a wonder, isn't she?"

"I know."

"Listen up, whoever's here!" Jiraya's voice caught their attention. He continued.

"I'll be announcing the roles specifically, let's start with Sakura. You'll play Kaiya, the wife of Hiruko, played by Sasori. Sasuke, you'll be Akira, the husband of Ami, played by Yumi. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"The story would be about two couples who are happily married. However, destiny fucks them up and eventually cheats on each other. Kaiya (Sakura) eventually ends up with Akira (Sasuke) and Hiruko (Sasori) ends up with Ami (Yumi). The latter formed couple would end up striking each other. Survival of the fittest, that is. The movie's storyline is simple, I know. But with you guys in this movie, I know this will be a success. Script's to be given now and we can pack up. Let's go drink Sake!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

Instead of dining with the crew, Sakura and Sasori just went home. Sasori has not spoken a word on the way home. Sakura felt that there's a wall between them ever since Sasori met Yumi. She's not that stupid to know what's going on, but asking Sasori would at least be best.

Laying down on their bed, Sakura brought strawberries to at least alleviate the tension.

"Hey. You want to tell me something?" She spoke up.

"About Yumi? Is that what you are talking about?"

"Yeah." she answered while giving him a strawberry.

"Yumi… You really don't know her?"

"I did not even know you back then, you know? How the hell would I know her?!"

Sasori sighed. This girl is just hopeless.

"Yumi.. She's my ex-fiancée"

"I see. Would you like to continue?"

"We were having our engagement party back then. Suddenly, she just run away in the middle of the party. She left me alone. That was actually two years ago. She did not even contacted me, nor gave me a reason. A month later, I met you. And that's what happened."

"I see. I didn't know that! You should have told me!" She pouted while massaging his temples.

"You never wanted to talk about the past. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Fine. This project.. We'll be alright, right?"

Sasori gave her a weird look.

"Of course. Are you doubting me, brat?"

"No. It's just that.. Yumi's very pretty, you know?"

"She's not you. Are you.. Are you jealous?""NOO! I'm just worried! "

"Our little Saku-chan is jealous, isn't she?"

"I'm not." She blushed. She's embarrassed and is not good at expressing her emotions at times like this.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I just want you to give your 100% trust on me. You'll be the only one for me. Remember that. Ok?"

"Fine!"

And it was his turn to cuddle and comfort her. He now knows that everything would be alright. For a while.

Not able to sleep, Sasori drank his vodka and stared at the night's view of the city. Tomorrow would be the photo shoot for their upcoming project, yet, he's wide awake. He was about to get lost in his thoughts when his phone rang.

An unknown number appeared. Hesitant about answering the call or not, he decided to pick up.

"Who's this?"

Suddenly, a sexy voice was heard over the phone.

"I knew you'd still be up."

"Yumi. How did you get my number?"

She laughs seductively and answered:

"Connections, Baby."

"Don't call me that. What do you want?"

"I bet that you are drinking your Martini now, aren't you?"

"Don't act as if you still know me."

"Ohh I know you very well, my love. Probably, I'm the person who knows you best, until now."

"Don't call. Ever again."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me at the usual place at 6. You know what will happen once you don't go there."

Sasori sighed. He'll leave a letter for Sakura to read.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

Waking up, Sakura stretched her arms and was confused when she finds out that Sasori is. not in their bed. It's pretty unusual since she always wake up before him.

Calling him out, she proceeds to get water when a note appeared to be sticking on the fridge.

"_**Hey babe, came out for a jog. I'll see you in the shoot." **_

"_Is he insecure of Sasuke's body?!" _Her inner asked her.

"I'm sure he's not." A suspicious thought came across her for a second but she shrugged it away. There's no way for her to doubt Sasori.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you want?" Sasori said, putting away his shades. There they are, on the lake, where they used to spend their childhood together.

"Calm down, it's still early in the morning, yet , your head's so hot!"

"Yumi. I have no time to play around."

"Me too, Sasori. Me too. I just want to… I just want to say sorry."

He was taken aback. He did not expected her to apologize.

"Yumi.. I just want to know.. Why did you leave me in the middle of our engagement?"

"Sasori… I know this would not change anything… But I was scared at that time. I was so scared and the pressure's just too much. Everything was happening so fast, until I got so lost. I wasn't even sure if that's what I wanted. I wasn't even sure of myself! Now, that turned out to be my biggest regret." She was starting to tear up.

"Yumi… You could have just told me that. I'm willing to wait for you back then. I could have understand."

"Do you still want me back?"

"No, Yumi. I have Sakura. And she made it possible for me to ever trust another person again."

"I see… I understand."

"Still, thank you. For finally giving me you're reason."

"No problem Sasori. You go first, so that people would not get suspicious of us."

That solved it. Sasori was able to breathe, knowing that Yumi gave her reason and apologized. Yumi, though broken hearted, was able to feel at ease too. Guess she'll have to move on now completely.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura got out of her car but was surprised when Sasuke also went out of the other car.

"Hey. Good morning." Sakura greeted.

"Morning too." Sasuke greeted him back.

As they walk in the building, Sasuke surprised Sakura by asking such an unusual question:

"Where's Sasori?"

"Went out first. We'll see him in the shoot."

"Watch him out. He may be involve again with Yumi."

"I trust him, Sasuke. He's not going to do anything stupid."

"Hn."

Proceeding to the shoot, they were handled by their stylist, make up artist, etc. Then Sasori arrives.

"Hey, you're early." He greeted Sakura with a kiss on her cheeks,

"Hey, bro." Acknowledging Sasuke, who's sitting right beside Sakura, with a pat.

"How's the jog?" She asked to avoid any tension.

"Good. Got a shower too. Hey, I'll change clothes."

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Yumi finally arrives. Sasuke arched his brow and murmured to himself.

"Something's on"

Still, Sakura heard this.

"Sasuke. You seemed to be really an expert on this. You must have a lot of experience huh?"

"Hn."

Ahh the two-letter word! Way to end a conversation. Sakura and Sasuke were up for individual shoots, to be followed by pair, same as for Sasori and Yumi. A group picture of the main cast would be for the last. Sakura went first for the individual shots. Modeling is a natural instinct for her, so no problem for that. Sasuke went next then followed their couple shots.

Sasori soon followed, then Yumi. Yumi's really pretty. Any girl would be insecure because of her, and Sakura's holding all of it. There's no reason to be insecure, right? The two soon followed with their shot together. No doubt, they were perfect. They absolutely look good together, a match made in heaven!

"Sakura! It's yours and Yumi's turn!" the photographer called out.

"You look nice today, brat!" Sasori yelled out which made Sakura laugh.

Soon, it was Sasori and Sasuke's turn, then Yumi and him. After that, it was Sakura and Sasori's. Lastly, it was the group photo. Main cast members. The four of them.

"Yumi, hold on to Sasuke while looking at Sasori. Sasuke, hold on to Sakura's waist, while Sakura, turn your back on Sasuke facing Sasori, but still, be in Sasuke's embrace. Sasori, put your hands on her shoulder, but look at Yumi. There! Perfect. And it's a wrap, everyone! Good job!"

They proceed to look at their pictures. Indeed, it was spectacular! Yumi and the other two boys went to change clothes. Sakura is left to study the shots.

"Modeling. You really want that, don't you?" The photographer asked her.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"True models study their photos after shoots. Your expressions are good, no need to undergo such amending process! You did a great job, considering the history of the four of you."

She thanked the photographer and studied the photos. Her poses improved, no doubt about it. Sasuke and her shot were good too! She couldn't help but noticed that they really looked best with each other, objectively speaking. While Yumi and Sasori's were also at their level.

"_Yumi looks so good with Sasori… So much better than with me."_

"_**Idiot! Don't think stuffs like that! Sasuke and us are also perfect, you know?"**_Her inner said.

"_I guess so… I think that's a contradicting reliever. Even though it's not right."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jiraya. Why did you even picked up these four for your movie. You, yourself, knows what they've been through." Kakashi asked in a calm manner, albeit a hint of anger in his tone is there.

"Kakashi. I have no choice, it's what people are craving for. Business is business. Don't worry, I'll take care of these kids.

"I trust you. And I hope Sakura doesn't undergo another breakup after this."

"I think it's best to test Sasori. If he comes back to Yumi, it means that he's really not the one for Sakura. I won't let my pretty actress get the wrong guy, you agree with me?"

"You have a point, Sensei. I guess we'll see what happens."

"Wanna go out for a drink?"

He sighed. This old man would never change.

"Yeah."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasori. I need to drop by at Tsunade's. I'll drive, don't worry."

"You driving means that I should worry. Why do you need to go there?"

"You mean jerk! I'm fine! I'll just pick up a few documents. I'll see you later, ok?"

"You really don't want me to go with you? Are you preggy?"

"NO! I'm not. I still want to be sexy!"

"Delusional brat. Be careful, ok?"

"Hai hai, captain!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

When Sasori got home, he went to get his sake. He needs a drink right now, if he wants to remain sane.

"_Yumi's words. Explanation. I really need to drink right now. No time to be confused."_

After drinking a few bottles, he lost his mind.

"Yumi…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000

Smelling alcohol, Sakura wondered if Sasori drank their sake. Finding Sasori laying down on their Sofa, Sakura hurried to his side.

"Sasori! What are you doing?!"

"Hey Sakura! You know what? I didn't really went out for a jog this morning. I came out to see Yumi!"

He said groggily, obvious that he's drunk. Sakura's heart stopped for a second.

"Yumi… She explained why she was gone… She asked if I am willing to come back to her again… Why does she need to go back? After spending a whole day with her, I'm damn confused!"

Ignoring his statement, Sakura proceeds to help Sasori. "Old man, you're drunk, come on, let's go in our bedroom." he collapses and never made it out of the sofa. Sakura decided to leave him there. She needs to go to the bathroom quickly.

"_He's drunk! He didn't mean that!"_

"_**You have to tell him… About your problem. What a day for us! But for now, cry. That's alright. Cry**_." Her inner told her.

Sakura just discovered that she has Pernicious Anemia. It is a condition where her RBC, that delivers oxygen throughout her body, are not enough for her. With this, she can't afford to be too tired or else, she can have a heart attack. If not treated, digestive tract problems, which could lead to stomach cancer, would be possible. Tsunade promised her she won't tell anyone. She prescribed vitamin B12 pills to treat her.

"_Bad luck… Are you back?"_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**HOHO and that ends chapter 4. R&R please! thanks! ^^**


End file.
